mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Verrell123/Archive 3
I'm Not Leave! Please put me in symbiosis module |i Just in Top 10 Soundtrack module!! |Please put me in symbiosis module ♫♫♫ ---- Leave me a Message Hey Friend's Welcome To my Talk Page You can Talk Anything About MLN Previous versions of this page have been archived: Wow! Archive A New Archive! [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 05:35, February 13, 2010 (UTC) You want me to set up destructiod? Sorry I don't have transmuting pool. i need 2 rough rubys and 1 rough sapphire so thats 30 clicks total Streetracer213 Next Time Please Put your sig ~~~, and add me! [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 10:00, February 19, 2010 (UTC) my lego network name is streetracer213 Dawid 11:10, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ............ [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 02:26, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Re:Rank 10 Ouch. ?????????? [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 00:20, February 20, 2010 (UTC) 200 transparents bricks...man...that's a lot. yea i need wait for 200 day [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 00:22, February 20, 2010 (UTC) can I be in 2 symbiosis modules so that I rank up quick and help you soon? no it's hard to make 2 symbiosis module [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 00:27, February 20, 2010 (UTC) But you have 2 symbiosis modules remember? i don't have but i want to make it [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 00:34, February 20, 2010 (UTC) What do you need to make it? you must be rank 9 first [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 09:22, February 20, 2010 (UTC) can i have 3 rough rubys and 2 carburators? 34 clicks streetracer213 :I know that I am almost rank 9 I just need 8 more grey bricks verrell ::Put your auction in the Main Auction Stand please. Already [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 00:10, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Well if you use the wiki's template of shopnav it will be updated with new stores will not contain old stores and will have new links and will look good and not childish. If you do that your store will be in the shopnav if so what would you like it to say?-- 00:28, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ....................... [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 08:30, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :Not yet I still need 8 grey bricks. Ow -[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 23:28, February 25, 2010 (UTC) !!! do you want to join my band? I LOVE your soundtrack! (but you are taking johnaters logo...) Can you join as keys2?-- 01:13, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh also do not edit your soundtrack mod or your click will be deleted!-- 01:14, March 4, 2010 (UTC) i know and what band?? -[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 10:15, March 4, 2010 (UTC) User:Joeman200/The trout ain't biting in the city!-- 23:12, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Join Electic Guitar -[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 06:50, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :Ok but do not edit your sound track mod or all your clicks will be deleted-- 01:05, March 6, 2010 (UTC) i know -[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 23:10, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Thornax Accept my friend request and i'll give yout the thornax. The clicks go to my pet golem module. 23:52, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Bobbybabbler890 is my username. 00:34, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I've sent you the thornax please give 5 clicks to my pet golem module. 00:44, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for being my first customer . As an extra reward i'llgive you 20 clicks to a module of your choice. 00:48, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I gave you the thornax. 00:51, March 6, 2010 (UTC) That will cost ten clicks please. 00:57, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I just finished creating a sig. But thanks anyways! 00:59, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Please give the clicks to my pet golem module. 01:00, March 6, 2010 (UTC) yes i believe i have given you the 50 fuel cells. 01:03, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ok Thank's -[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 01:05, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Has my store satisfied you and met your expectations? 01:07, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ?????????? -[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 01:19, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I have to go now. Maybe later. 02:11, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Bye! -[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 04:54, March 6, 2010 (UTC) whates the big idea why are you so mean to the anonymous people what if there under 13 or just want some items that's not hurting anyone -- 15:31, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Johnater. If he can't make an account because he is too young, then just leave him alone. o ya you first copied my im on the top ten sound track you also copied my lego brick idea so im delinting it -- 15:57, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :oh man you pissed Johnater!-- 16:02, March 6, 2010 (UTC) What did he copy? :dono I think he can't think of anything him self! '''@Verrell123 I'm sorry if you think that we are gaining up on you, we are just upset that you copy are code your page color:that happens to be my page color blue and my Fav. ([http://www.computerhope.com/htmcolor.htm hope this can help)]-- 16:28, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Ok I will not copy all of you -[[User:verrell123|'''''verrell123]](''talk| '') 22:28, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Sorry verrell i'm blocking you so that i can get gypsum from my friends when it's sent out by my golem. 20:43, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Ok! -[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 22:30, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I'll be done once i have 50 gypsum and 50 pipes. 23:20, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Wow -[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 23:58, March 6, 2010 (UTC) thanks for the sig! 10:15, March 7, 2010 (UTC) your welcome }} 11:20, March 7, 2010 (UTC) If you want... ...you can come to my wiki(click the http on my sig) 14:47, March 7, 2010 (UTC) please just don't go your the best -- 15:21, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Who is the one that hates your sig? I think it is one of the best 10 sigs on this wiki 16:40, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I think he means me. I don't hate it, it's just that when you try to move the mouse over the talk and other thing they dissapear. Not for me 16:44, March 7, 2010 (UTC) IDK. Personally I like my sig most. bobafett your sig is Barth man you need to Chang it -- 02:28, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :I know bobafett you have all you have to do to make it like poop is add yellow font and border it to look like party balloons :P-- 02:57, March 8, 2010 (UTC) What are you talking about? Anyways, joeman, the reason my sig looks the way it does is because YOU added round borders. Know I was joking about johnaters sig-- 05:00, March 8, 2010 (UTC) please don't go! okay! [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 02:24, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ??? how many clicks do you have on your sound track -- 02:29, March 8, 2010 (UTC) 2000 More i was forgot i was always someone click! [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 23:39, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ya know what I honestly do not want you to leave. You can copy code just change the color and make it your own is my tip. BUT NOW I AM GETTING TIRED OF: people hate me please pity me and give me attention! If you are going to keep on just feeling sorry for self I really wish you would leave because it it annoying to hear. So lets make it simple: Stay and have a good time or Just Leave and stop making a big deal out of it!-- 01:20, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :and pathetic sig! all because BF2 does not like it YOU CAN STILL KEEP IT. I love it, Johanter loves it - I bet if you ask the admins they will say that they like it!-- 01:29, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Look man it's just that sigexpand is annoying. :So it is annoying why do you care so much?-- 02:54, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::and Kjhf does it and he does not care is someone hates it...-- 04:43, March 11, 2010 (UTC) On some people's computers (like my own), it opens at random times, moving around columns and things. :you should use firefox-- 23:33, March 11, 2010 (UTC) No firefox is so much worse than chrome. :firefox takes more HTML code and is the best for that - bur for your internet connection chrome must work best-- 00:20, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Firefox doesn't have tabs that I know of, has a larger top-bar which is annoying, has less dynamis workings, isn't as "shiny and smooth", and looks old. 00:30, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :well google looks odd to me because I only see firefox. Everything you said there is true but firefox still supports more code-- 00:40, March 12, 2010 (UTC) I wouldn't be so sure. The problem with this is not a code issue. Google Chrome is very new, and may support more code. Im not Leave Everybody }} 10:07, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Than please use your old sig IT IS GOOD(BF2 is just picky I think your sig in one of the best 10 of this wiki) and '''stop feeling sorry for self man!'-- 23:24, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Ok! --[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 23:42, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Thank you :)-- 23:49, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Your Welcome and can u click my Soundtrack module?? --[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 23:53, March 12, 2010 (UTC) How How are you in the beta and i haven't got a key and you do. 15:18, March 12, 2010 (UTC) i was have download the game i was patch the game! [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| ) 23:38, March 12, 2010 (UTC) bot where did you get that bot from?User:Vbot Well, I don't think it's actually a bot. I'm pretty sure that it's a regular user. Bots go through a large group of pages on a wiki and make lightning fast edits (not important ones, just small things). They have to be made into a bot by wikia staff. However, I don't think Verrell123 knows how to program a bot, so unless he learns complex code then he won't be able to do anything with it.